


Reaper/Gabriel Reyes Oneshots

by FearOrRegret



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FearOrRegret/pseuds/FearOrRegret
Summary: A collection of the Reaper (Gabriel Reyes) x reader posts from my tumblr.





	Reaper/Gabriel Reyes Oneshots

**Reaper feeling like a human being again as his so sleeps next to him**

You always had been warm, but he didn’t recall it being so infectious. Wherever you touched the frost of his skin tingled back to life, or the closest to life he’d felt in years. There was only a vague sensation, an irritation of numbed nerves shaking reluctantly back to life that spread steadily from the arm or shoulder or cheek your palm rested on.

With time, he thought, he may be able to feel again. So he clung to you selfishly, coveting your warmth and dreaming of the day it would make him human again.

But in your absence there was only bitter cold. No fire could rouse in him the enticing almost feeling he got from you. Not just your touch but your very presence beside him. As much as he loathed to admit it, he needed you.

* * *

 

**hi theeere! if you're still taking requests, could i ask for reaper comforting his s/o when they're in a really bad self-loathing mood?**

Laying in bed with the blanket pulled tight over your head seemed like the only thing you were capable of that morning. Last week the job interview you had landed was exactly what you needed to pull you out of your long slump, but now that the day had come you couldn’t have regretted it more.

You had barely opened your eyes when the doubt started. Skill less, unemployable, useless. You couldn’t shake the insecurity. As the oppressive thoughts smothered you, you curled into your pillow and considered not embarrassing yourself by showing up. It would save them the trouble of having to reject you in person.

The sound of the switch clicking was the only way you knew that the lights had been turned on. You waited for the footsteps and the weight of your visitor on the bed.

“You awake?” Gabriel asked from the door, giving you the chance to feign sleep.

You uncovered enough of your face to peak at him from under your cocoon of blankets.

“There you are,” he said and crossed the room to sit beside you. “You won’t have time to shower if you don’t get up soon.”

“I’m not going,” you announced and hid your face again.

“Why not?”

“It’s not worth it. I suck.”

He rested a hand on where he assumed your shoulder was. Through the blankets you felt the comforting warmth from his palm.

“You’re wrong,” he said gently, and you scoffed in disagreement. “I believe in you, even if you have trouble doing the same. You don’t have to go. I’ll call and tell them you’re sick. See if they’ll reschedule.”

You muttered thanks into your pillow. He was always looking out for you, always supporting you when you didn’t have the strength to support yourself.

“You’re more incredible than you give yourself credit for,” he added. “I wouldn’t be the same without you.”

* * *

 

**C** **an** **get some of that good reaper smut? Like fem!s/o surprises him with a sexy halloween costume & smut ensures**

Your costume for the party was laid neatly on the bed. Instead you stood in front of the mirror modeling the sexy nurse ensemble you had bought for a “private party”. It’s was half lab coat, half mini skirt, and more role-playing fetish than Halloween costume.

“What do you think?” you asked, posing so that Gabriel could take in the sight of you.

“Delicious,” he told you in the low voice that made you weak.

Dressed already in his vampire costume, he’d come to see if you were ready to leave and found something better. He cupped your breasts, squeezing them gently before guiding his palms down the curves of your body to rest on your hips. A devilish grin framed his false fangs as he studied you.

“We’re going to be late,” he reminded you. “Why don’t you get changed.”

“Will you help? I can’t quite reach this zipper.”

You reached behind you for the very manageable clasp in the way that forced your chest out, your breasts pressing against him. He chuckled, a deep and mischievous sound that rumbled in his throat.

“Let me have a look.”

You barely had time to giggle before he turned you towards the mirror and had you place your palms on the wall beside it. The sight of him looming over you, grinding against your rear, reflected in the glass. From here you could watch every thing he did to you, and he watched over your shoulder with satisfaction your reaction to his touch.

His hands were firm but never rough as he kneaded and caressed your body. You trembled with anticipation of what was to come but never moved your hands from their place in the wall. He pulled down the front of your dress to expose your hardening nipple which he teased between his fingers just enough to spur on your arousal. His other hand pushed up your skirt to stroke your clit and play in your wetness, earning him a stifled whine.

“You want more?” he muttered in your ear, and you nodded in reply. “Touch me.”

Eagerly you reached behind you and, with his help, freed his cock. You moved in time with the fingers massaging your sex, matching him stroke for stroke. He gave an appreciative grunt and thrust against your palm. His fingers pressing inside you made you gasp, and your grip on his member tightened. In the mirror you watched the steady motion of his hand as he finger fucked you.

* * *

 

**You look good enough to eat.**

The rumor proliferating throughout the banquet hall held that there were vampires among the gathered crowd. Most of the guests wrote it of as seasonal superstition, but you knew better. For years you’d enjoyed an autumnal tryst with the Reaper himself. The advent of fall brought with it the return of your unconventional lover. Your skin tingled with the anticipation of his icy touch.

As the night was winding down you excused yourself from the evening’s small talk to walk the garden alone. At the far end of the yard where the lamplights grew dim, the shadows coalesced and formed before you the figure you’d been longing to see. The deathly chill of his hand brushing your cheek sent a shiver down your spine, but you didn’t pull away.

“You look good enough to eat,” his ghostly voice echoed in the near darkness.

“I’m getting older, you know,” you reminded him, flattered by his comment none-the-less.

You couldn’t ignore that every season your face grew steadily more mature while his always remained the same. Time would never again alter the firmly sculpted nobility of features. Eventually, when you were old and past your prime, he’d still be as beautiful as he was the day you met.

“I’d like to be like you, always the same,” you mused.

“It’s not as glamorous as it looks,” he told you.

“You’d rather watch me grow old and die than stay together like this forever?” you questioned.

“I’d rather you never know what it’s like to outlive everyone you know,” he said pointedly. “Every person in your life will die, and you’ll find new friends to replace them. But they’ll die, too. How many times do you think you could live through that kind of heartbreak?”

“It would hurt,” you conceded, thinking not only of the companions you would lose but also of the countless loved ones he must have lost over his prolonged existence. “But it would be a lot less lonely together.”

* * *

 

**Hello hi hi hi, can I get a angsty Halloween oneshot with Gabe? (Yep I’m the anon who loves Gabe and angst) something along the lines of the day started off bad, even tho it was Halloween but then Gabe makes it all good.**

You dried your eyes and breathed hard trying to steady yourself. Ten minutes was a suspicious amount of time to spend locked in the bathroom, especially at a party, so, despite still feeling like you had more tears to shed from the harsh mockery your costume had received, you had to venture back out into the crowd. You wished you had a jacket to hide your outfit under, or even a change of clothes. But you didn’t. Instead you’d have to hope you could get from the bathroom to the front door and leave before anyone else spotted you.

Lucky for you enough people had arrived in the meantime that you managed to slip through the house unnoticed. The walk back to your dorm would be a shameful one not only because you had to do it in a costume you now hated but also because your first college Halloween party had ended before you’d even had time to enjoy it. You were thinking you should have ignored your roommate and stayed in your room when a car pulled up beside you.

It took you some time to realize they were stopping for you, and when you did your survival instinct screamed for you to keep walking (and faster). Instead the window rolled down, and from it you heard Gabriel calling out to you. For him you weren’t afraid to stop. Not to mention, it was dark enough that he wouldn’t notice the puffy redness of your face. He grinned at you, the light of the streetlamps shining off his plastic fangs.

“Don’t tell me your leaving the party already,” he said.

“I don’t think I fit in with anyone there,” you told him, which wasn’t untrue.

“Did something happen?” he asked.

He must have read the sadness in your voice, and your dejected expression was answer enough.

“How about I drive you back to your dorm, and you can tell me about it?” he offered.

“You’ll miss the party,” you reminded him. It was common knowledge that Halloween was the highlight of his year. You couldn’t keep him away from this party.

“Won’t be a party without you, babe,” he reassured you.

* * *

 

P **refall Gabe realizing that you got kindnapped by Talon (the exact same way as Widowmaker) and sent to kill him in his sleep but he fights back?**

It happened so quickly he almost couldn’t believe it was true. You had only been gone a day, barely enough time to be reported missing. Gabriel’s own intuition was the only reason he’d thought something wasn’t right. When you returned, walking through the door near 3 a.m. as if nothing had changed, he was relieved but wary.

You didn’t appear to be hurt, but there was an empty, sorrowful look in your eye and every way you moved seemed restrained as if you were fighting against your own body. He guided you to the kitchen and, not knowing what would brake you from your stupor, started making you a cup of hot cocoa. You always told him that no one else could make it the way you like. The smell alone seemed to have some effect, however brief. You smiled to yourself, but then a sigh washed it away before it could take root.

He’d never seen you like this. Over your years together he’d seen you depressed, anxious, angry (even angry with him). But this was something deeper, something that stopped you from looking directly at him or enjoying the comfort of being home. Silently you held the mug between your palms and stared into the swirling chocolate until tears collected on your cheeks. One rolled down your chin and dripped into your drink, contaminating it’s gentle sweetness with harsh brine.

Gabriel reached out to wipe them from your face, but you jerked away as if his touch had burned you. Your hands shook causing ripples to dance across the top of the untouched drink in front of you.

“I should leave,” you announced, the first words you’d spoken since your return.

“You don’t have to go anywhere, babe,” he told you.

“No.” You shook your head like you were trying to shake off a bad dream. Your voice wavered as more tears threatened. “I can’t stay here. It’s not safe here with you.”

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

He tried to touch your arm to offer some comfort, but again you pulled away.

“It’s okay. You’re home now,” he insisted softly to assuage your nerves. “You’re safe here.”

“You don’t understand.”

“Then help me to.”

You breathed deeply and paced the kitchen, picking at your nails while you walked. Several times you started to speak but then seemed to decide that it wasn’t the right thing to say.

“They want me to kill you,” you told him, ending your restless movement. “I don’t know what they did, but every time I look at you I just want you dead.”

The news was a shot to the gut. It was typical of Talon to aim for the heart like this, and he’d dragged you right into the middle of it. He wouldn’t–couldn’t–regret falling in love with you. You’d brought him too much joy. But now you were suffering trying to resist them. Clearly they hadn’t counted on you being so strong-willed that you’d be able to warn him.

“You can fight them,” he said. He’d rather risk death than see you leave. “You’re already beating them.”

“We both know I can’t keep this up forever,” you answered. “Just standing here talking like this is making me sick.”

“At least, come back to the base,” he bargained. “With any luck Overwatch can-”

“Stop,” you cut him off. “Stop being an optimist for one second and look at what’s going on around you.You can’t fix everything, Gabriel. You can’t fix this.”

* * *

 

  **Can I get some Gabriel (preferably Soldier:24 age) x Reader being both summer camp counselors for many years. They are really close since they worked with each other for so many, but on the final day of the last day of camp, Gabe tells reader he’s going into the Army and then it’s all angsty + so fluff if you’re up to it!**

Like anyone your age, you spent the year stuck to your phone, but from September to May you had no other way of talking to Gabe. The summer’s heat and all it’s bugs couldn’t dampen your excitement for the three months of the year that you got to see your soulmate. As campers your rivralry had been grander than any epic, but as counselors you’d bonded so deeply that the pair of you became a single entity to the others. One person split into two bodies. No one spoke your name without also speaking his.

This summer was no exception. Once you were together it was as if you’d never been apart. To spend every summer that way would have been a dream, but each year brought you closer to your last. As you both matured new challenges and changes were pulling your lives in opposite directions and away from smores made over bonfires and sun warmed lake waters.

On the last night of camp, as was your tradition, you met Gabe at the canoe dock to watch the sun rise over the lake. The last camp of August would be over in less than twelve hours, and then you’d return alone to your separate ends of the state for another nine long months. For now you focused on the crisp morning air and the ripples your swaying feet made in the water below and the reassuring presence of your best friend beside you.

“I’m gonna miss this place,” Gabe said dolefully as the hues of early morning began shimmering in the water.

“I guess we’ve only got a few years left of this,” you agreed.

He didn’t answer. Instead he took your hand, intertwining your fingers carefully so that your palms pressed together just so, before breaking the news.

“I won’t be back next year,” he told you.

You squeezed his hand involuntarily at the shock of knowing this may be the last you saw of him. You’d thought you had more time. If you’d known that this would be your last summer together you would have tried to make more lasting memories.

“I thought you changed your mind about the Marines,” you said. It was the only threat to your time together that you’d known of.

“There’s a new program the military is testing out,” he explained. “Recruiter thought I’d be a good fit so I put in an application.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Your voice was beginning to tremble, and you hoped that if you ignored the tears that you felt coming you could get away without crying.

“I didn’t know I’d been accepted until a few days ago. I would have told you then, but…”

He trailed off, still choosing the right words to say to you before he left. You couldn’t speak. You wanted to tell him that you’d miss him every single day and that no one’s smile lifted your spirits the way his smile did and that you never felt whole when he was away. You wanted to tell him that you loved him. But you knew you wouldn’t get a word out before the sobbing started.

“Hey, come on now, don’t start crying,” he said and wiped a tear off your cheek. Your crying was all it would take to make him start, too. “I’m not leaving you.”

“Please don’t go,” you managed to say. You knew, you’d always known, that it was useless to ask. That summer would have to end like this one day.

“I have to go,” he told you softly. “I’ll miss you every second, I promise, and when I get back we can get a place to live like we always talked about and adopt a dog or sixteen and have like forty kids-”

His efforts to cheer you up worked, and you laughed despite the weight pressing on your heart. He laughed with you and, still holding your hand tight in his own, kissed your fingers.

“I love you,” Gabe said as if he were divulging his greatest secret.

You sniffed back a persistent lingering sob and did your best to smile.

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

**“If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back.”**

You were starting to get used to waking up alone. You had panicked the first time. Fretting away your hours awake until you managed to get Gabriel on the phone to tell you it’s okay. He’d been called in for an emergency, he’d told you. Every thing was fine. Go back to sleep.

But then it happened again. And again. Living together had turned around entirely. Where you once went to sleep without him and woke up in his arms, you now fell asleep with him beside you and woke up to an empty bed. Every time he told you the same thing. Called in for an emergency. Every thing’s fine. Go back to sleep. And every time you believed him a little less.

Not long past midnight you, sleeping restlessly now for fear of losing him, were roused by the motion of him leaning over to kiss your head before he left. You lay a moment contemplating whether to confront him now or bring it up in the morning. Where could he possibly need to go? And why at night and so often?

You threw off the covers and followed him downstairs in time to see him by the front door putting on his coat. You called out to him softly, and in the night’s dead silence he heard you and paused.

“Gabe, where are you going?” you asked.

“Something I gotta do,” he told you, pulling on gloves and not meeting your worried gaze. “I’ll be back in a few hours. Go back to sleep.”

“No,” you replied indignantly.

You’d heard the command too many times. Did he think you could just go to sleep and forget your anxiety? As if you’d wake up in the morning convinced it had all been a dream and glad to have him back? No. You wanted answers, and you wanted them now.

“No, you tell me what’s going on,” you insisted. “Where are you going all the time? And why always so late? And don’t tell me it’s for work because I know that’s a lie.”

“You’re better off not knowing,” he said and picked up something you couldn’t quite make out from the shelf near the door.

Your head was spinning. He was really just going to leave you without an explanation, just a single statement that made you worry even more. What had he gotten involved in? You grounded yourself in time to stop him from leaving.

“Gabriel!” you shouted for his attention. “If you walk out that door, don’t ever come back.”

Maybe it was the dangerous waver of your voice, rarely raised against him, that convinced him that you weren’t just making idle threats. You didn’t want to be without him, but you couldn’t live with whatever secret he was trying to keep. He turned the object in his hands over once, humbled by the prospect of losing you, and held it out for you to take.

It was a mask, bone white and sharp and hauntingly skeletal. You touched the edges of it and tried to understand what it meant.

“Before I explain, there’s something you have to understand,” Gabriel started.

* * *

 

**“You mean more to me than you will ever know.”**

The airport baggage claim had to be the worst place you’d ever lost half an hour in. The seats had no padding, the AC did nothing to assuage the summer heat, and every little sound from cell phones ringing to babies crying seemed infinitely louder in the large open room. No matter how uncomfortable the wait, you were in high spirits. It was rare for Gabriel to travel like a civilian, typically having Blackwatch’s own pilots fly him to his destination and leaving you to wait impatiently at home for his return. But this one time you would be there to see him the minute he returned to his hometown.

You’d arrived early, eager to meet him there, but hadn’t anticipated his flight being delayed. So you waited. You fidgeted and toyed with your phone and watched the escalators at the end of the room for the first sign of him. You spotted him finally at the head of a newly arrived crowd and hurried to meet him at the foot of the stairs. He kissed you and put an arm around you and walked with you to the baggage carousel there the other passengers waited.

"I got you something,” he told you.

He set down his carry-on bag and knelt to rummage through it. Somewhere near the bottom he found what he was searching for. He didn’t stand up right away, smiling slyly up at you like a toddler with a secret.

“What are you-” Your question had started before you’d seen the thin flash of silver in his hand. “Gabe, you didn’t.”

Gabriel held your hand and placed the ring on your finger, not letting go after the band was in place.

“You mean more to me than you will ever know,” he said, gazing lovingly into your teary eyes. “Marry me, mi reina.”

You sniffed back a sob and tried to collect yourself long enough to answer. The room was almost silent as the countless bystanders held their breath in anticipation of your reply. It was just one word. How hard could it be? You felt like you’d forgotten language altogether.

You opened your mouth, perhaps for longer than necessary, and finally managed two words.

“Of course.”

* * *

 

 **Could I please get some Gabriel Reyes angst**.

You moved restlessly from one room to another, too excited to settle on any one task. Gabriel would be home any minute after what felt like an eternity away from you. You missed him so painfully every time he went away that you always made sure to meet him at the door when he got back.

This trip had been exceptionally hard on you. What had started as a six month assignment had extended to almost year. For the first time you’d had to spend Christmas and both of your birthdays alone. On top of that, you didn’t know–weren’t allowed to know–why he had to stay away so long. All you did know was that your sunshine would be back with you soon.

As sunset approached you started to get nervous. It wasn’t unusual for him to get back later in the day, but the longer you waited the more anxiety began to tie you up in knots. You had paused to wring your hands and stare out the window at the fading daylight, when you heard a knock.

He thinks he’s funny knocking like he doesn’t live here, you thought. You answered the door with a smile only to be disappointed by the Strike Commander himself standing on your doorstep.

“Jack?” Stumped by your confusion, you gave his dress uniform a quick look.

“Can I come in?” he asked without preamble.

Your instincts screamed to say no, to slam the door in his face and shut out what you could feel was about to happen. Instead you conceded, stepping away from the door to let your unwelcome guest in. You walked him to the kitchen and poured each of you a cup of the now lukewarm coffee you’d made hours ago.

“Where’s Gabriel?” you asked sharply before you could be asked to sit for the bad news. Just get it over with, rip the band-aid off so the sting only lasts a few seconds. You didn’t move or blink while you waited for the answer to crush you.

Your straightforward approach threw Jack off balance for a moment, the way his appearance at your door had knocked the high spirits out of you, and he grimaced into his coffee before setting the mug down. Your intent stare was making his job much harder than he’d anticipated.

“Our headquarters was attacked. Gabriel didn’t make it out,” he told you.

There was more, but you didn’t hear it. No amount of apologies and reassurance would make it hurt less. You stared deafly at the drink in your hands wondering why it wasn’t warming your palms the way it should and how the sun had already set so fast.

* * *

 

**imagine being blackwatch Gabriel Reyes' secretary & lover. After a hard day, he locks the office door & relieves his stress**

You locked the door and returned to where Gabriel sat pushed back from his desk. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d seen him so stressed. Things had been falling apart since Venice. The world was demanding legal action against Overwatch, and the powers that be were considering shutting Blackwatch down altogether. The best you could do was help him relax until everything settled down.

You pressed play on the small desk radio starting up the bluesy guitar melody you’d both fallen in love with. Humming along, you stood behind him and pressed your fingers into his shoulders easing out the tension he’d been carrying for weeks. He sighed appreciatively and leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t pay you enough,” he said.

“You don’t,” you agreed.

“The way things are going, I wouldn’t be offended if you jumped ship,” he told you.

“You’d sink faster without me,” you said. “I’m happy to go down with the ship.”

He smiled at your declaration. You had only been his secretary for a couple of years, but you were fiercely loyal to him and to Blackwatch.

“All that sweet talk is gonna make me hard,” he said.

You leaned forward to wrap your arms around him, your hands running over his muscled chest and your breasts against his neck.

“Don’t ruin the moment by talking about your johnson,” you said in his ear before giving him a quick playful bite.

“I’m serious,” he insisted, barely holding back the cheeky grin you loved so much. “I’m at half mast already.”

Seeing him smile was a relief. You laughed, unable to pretend you weren’t interested in how far along his erection was. You reached for his crotch and gave him a teasing stroke over his pants. From what you felt he was well past half mast. You unfastened his belt, and he groaned in anticipation of your touch. You worked him slowly, smearing the wetness from his tip down the shaft of his thick member. Growing impatient, he bucked up into your hand a few times.

“Why don’t you come sit on my lap,” he said, a command masquerading as a suggestion.

“Yes, sir.”

You slipped out of your panties and left them on his desk and hiked up the hem of your pencil skirt to strattle him on the office chair. He held your legs and watched your face as you lowered onto him slowly taking in every inch.

You rolled your hips against him, and he pushed back at the same easy pace. The last month had been such a rush of press and politics and public opinion that you were both eager to ignore it for as long as you could and just enjoy each other. Your soft moans and grunts mingled with the melancholy chords of your favorite song. He pulled you close for a kiss that swallowed your needy panting.

“I love you,” you heard yourself say whenever your lips parted.

His hands grabbed your hips and pulled you down to meet each powerful thrust. You cried out and gripped his shirt, desperate to keep him close. Your legs were shaking too much to control. Your core tightened more with every second.

“Dammit,” he growled suddenly. “God dammit.”

He stood, almost knocking over his chair, and lifted you onto the desk. You gripped the edge of the desk for support and bit back a scream as he pounded into you, chasing his own end. Anyone passing in the hall would have heard you, but it didn’t matter. Even if Blackwatch were shut down tomorrow, you’d still have each other.

The room was silent except for your heavy breathing. You put your panties back on, hardly concerned with the cum that had run down your leg when you got up. You looked around and found the radio where it had been knocked onto the floor and put it back where it belonged, although it may have been broken. You started collecting the papers that you were meant to be filing. Back to business. You’d managed to distract each other for a short while, but there were still treacherous waters ahead. Gabriel stopped you and held you in a warm embrace.

“Thank you,” he mumbled against your neck after a heavy pause.

“For the sex?” you said, attempting to maintain the light-hearted banter you typically exchanged.

You hated to see him so solemn and defeated. His moods were infectious. Whenever he was hurting, you were hurting, too, and you could tell right now that he was suffering. No jokes. No cocky smile. Not even a playful slap on your behind. How could you promise him he’d be okay when the world was falling apart around him?

“For everything,” he answered. “I need you.”


End file.
